The New And Improved Rajesh?
by peppybigbang
Summary: Raj feels sick, his friends were mean two but who does Raj call as he gets more and more sick?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang Theory**

**T he new and improved Rajesh? **

**I have not written a story about Raj before this should be fun! Or yeah and even though I know for sure Howards not gay no matter what anyone says I know Raj is gay and in that damn closet! ;) **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raj lay in bed thinking, today had been a bad day, a very bad day. His friends had all yelled at him today even Howard who was supposed to be his best friend he was only trying to help, how should he supposed to know Leonard had already put Sheldon to bed and he would wake Sheldon up by singing to cheer Leonard up (he had split up with Penny again for like the millionth time!) who by the way wasn't thankful at all...Sheldon was...well just Sheldon really, or the fact that Penny just happened to not have a dog and did not like them either, he would have loved it if a dog came trudging in his apartment searching for a friend, especially if his friend sent him to say hello, mind you he did love animals. But Howard was the worst of them all, he tried to help him from drowning in a pool when all was doing was dancing...with looked a lot more like drowning to Raj it not his fault he came from India...and India's a very hot country no swimming pools there man! Howard yelled at him and never gave him chance to even apologize, so all in all very bad day!

"Achooooo!" "COUGH!" "Groan!" or yeah did I mention to top all this off he was very ill on top of being very upset. Apart from sweating like a pig even though he was freezing cold. His eyes being very itchy as well as his runny nose, he felt sick and weak and could not even make it downstairs for food he was so hungry...he just prayed he didn't need the bathroom anytime soon...which of course to him that was like hoping for snow in India. He needed help, and even though he was sulking hunger and common sense got the better of him, he rang his best friend for help.

"Hello? Is that you Raj I'm sorry about before I...Raj are you ok you sound like your crying"

"WHOS CRYING, YOU'RE TOO OLD TO CRY HOWARD YOU'RE A BIG BOY NOW!"

"NO MA! RAJ IS ON THE PHONE I THINK HE'S UPSET!"

"POOR BABY SEE WHAT WRONG HOWARD YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIEND!"

"I'M TRYING BUT I HAVE TO ANSWER YOU MA!"

"OK BABY I'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR GAY LIFE"

(Raj tensed at that part in stress but he held his ground, Howard would not help him if he yelled at his mum...besides Raj loved her anyway)

"MA!"

"WHAT WE'RE ALL THINKING IT!"

(Raj decided to speak up before Howard forgot he was there and argued with his mum) "Howard...sorry but I need you right now...I feel sick...and I can't get up, I'm hungry and need food...and I know I sound like a child right now...but please help...I know I am annoying but...I need you right now."

"Ok, buddy it's ok I'll be there very soon ok and bring the first aid kid Sheldon gave me on my birthday...aren't you glad we are friends with the safety freak Raj ha-ha..." Howard tried to make a small joke to cheer up his friend, Raj tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it he felt his eyes getting droopy

"I can't answer door...Howard...sleepy

"It's ok buddy...I can ask Sheldon for spare key"

"Ok...Howard...thanks..."

"Only for my closest friend"

"Who might that be..." joked Raj

"Ha-ha very funny you're well enough to joke then, good sign...I'll be there soon ok...Bye?"

"Bye..."

Howard was over at Raj's house soon after Sheldon and Leonard came over as well with first aid kit, cards and a snake teddy.

Raj loved the teddy and soon wrapped it around himself laying his head comfortable on the snakes head...he was so soft. He'd have to think of a name later when he felt less like he was going to die.

Leonard felt his forehead and put a thermometer in his mouth, he looked very apologetic for some reason proberly for earlier, Sheldon for some reason was wearing a gas mask, scarf, gloves, coat, hat, earmuffs-or yeah OCD he didn't want to get sick to couldn't say Raj really blamed him, he should of expected it he was still too weak right now to even smile otherwise he would have laughed a long side Howard and teased him about it. Anyway his temperature was extremely high and he felt a cold cloth on his head and felt his hand being touched...he couldn't believe it but, Howard was holding his hand he trying not to blush he held onto Howard's hand closing his eyes in pain from his head yet comforted by Howard's closeness...shit what was he saying...he sounded so...gay right now...

Leonard also found his cuts from thrashing from nightmares during the night, and put cream on them Sheldon insisted on plasters even though they were not so deep, the cloth was kept on his head and he felt if they weren't careful steam would go though it he felt that hot.

Unknown to Raj though Howard felt guilt in his stomach, his best friend only got this sick if he was stressed out and he thought it was his fault.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The New and Improved Rajesh

I woke up a couple of hours later and was about to moan as I saw it was only 12:00 in the morning, but felt a cool cloth on his forehead...god that felt nice, I groaned feeling content as the coolness cooled my burning skin and if that wasn't good enough he smelled the most delicious food ever.

Leonard had come in with a steaming plate of noodles, pizza, Chinese food and strawberries not from a take away either, food made entirely from scratch. Howard was sitting right next to me with the cloth every now and again putting it in a bucket of cold water and dabbing it on his head, Sheldon had fallen asleep but was still there for him, it was nice to know they all cared about me I thought I was alone because I have no girlfriend but I have the best of friends. I kept looking at the food longingly Leonard must have noticed because he gave me the food, saying something about being careful it was hot.

"Raj, I'm sorry" Howard muttered surprising me I was the one who upset Howard wasn't I so I was the one who had to apologize right?

"No dude, I'm sorry I-"

"Did nothing wrong!" shouted Leonard and Howard at the same time.

"Raj I yelled at you, for nothing...you were kind and I wasn't...can you forgive me...please?" Howard asked looking greatly distressed.

"And me...I shouldn't have yelled I am sorry..." added Leonard just as upset as Howard was.

"Sure dudes we all can forgive each other...just-"

"What-?" Howard asks dabbing more cool water on his best friend.

"Well my arms are still weak and...Um, I'm...hungry" I was embarrassed; I never thought I would have to beg one of my closest friends to feed me like a baby but I was so damn hungry, I really could not move my arms at all or my body with being in extreme pain.

Howard said nothing just smiled kindly and picked up the food, helping me sit up and started feeding me the food, I tried to be polite I really did but in the end just ate like he had been starved, which I had been for a few hours missing breakfast, dinner and tea so technically it was ok to feel this hungry, it was like a midnight feast...it WAS a midnight feast.

"Wow slow down buddy you're going to be sick if you're not careful..." I understood Howard's concern the full plate of noodles were gone in seconds and I was still really hungry I could hear my Stomach growling for more...honest.

"Sorry..." I said a little sheepishly... but still no one could save the pizza and strawberries, and after a while I was stuffed, after eating all the rest of the food that was meant to be Sheldon share...WHAT HE WAS ASLEEP, WOULD YOU WAKE UP SHELDON COOPER I DON'T THINK SO!

I yawned quietly; Howard smiled and lay me back down after fluffing up my pillows covering me up with a blanket watching me snuggle up to my new "pet snake" it was good to have such good friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heaved miserably over the toilet my hands shaking as I gripped the toilet seat, Howard was holding me gently shushing me over and over and stroking my lovingly. I was scared I knew I shouldn't be scared of being sick at my age...but it did, the smell, the look of it, the feel of being sick...everything. I cried heartbroken on Howard chest not caring how babyish I looked, tears were spattering all over the place and Howard was letting me comforting me in anyway he could which I was very grateful for. The only reason he woke up was because he had fallen asleep literally on top of me curled up at the top of my bed. Sheldon and Leonard where still sleeping next to each other Leonard had unconsciously put an arm around Sheldon as if protecting him, Sheldon was as always sleeping like count Dracula on his back...but had stretched and arm out and placed it on Leonards head as if trying to put an arm round him, it looked adorable Howard had already taken a photo.


End file.
